No Sense of Depth
by Jill Cohen
Summary: Klaine missing scene from 3x12. Kurt visits Blaine at home.


Hi everyone. This is a new one shot-er I just came up with. It's a Klaine missing scene from 3x12 The Spanish Teacher. It was not proofread so forgive me for any grammar and spelling errors. I just couldn't wait to publish it. I was unsure of the rating just because of one word… but it's the clinical term so I'm going to assume it is ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't come after me.

**No sense of depth**

Blaine was sleeping peacefully at last when he was roused by a knock on his door and his favourite voice in the world calling his name.

"Blaine?" Kurt popped his head into his boyfriend's room. The sight was adorable. Blaine was wearing pyjamas, buried deep in bed covers that came up to his messy curly hair topped ears. His protective eye patch still very much in place giving him the appearance of a little boy that wore himself out during his make belief fight with Peter Pan.

"Huh… Kurt? Hey…" Blaine opened his one functional eye with all the energy that he could master, trying to get the cotton out of his brain. Did he forget Kurt was supposed to visit today? He didn't think he could forget about the possibility of seeing Kurt. But then again, he never dealt well with sleep deprivation.

"Hi, can I come in?" Kurt opened the door a little bit more, showing more of his body than just his head.

"Of course, come in! Did I forget you were coming today?" Blaine asked while trying to sit up a little but Kurt stopped him with a hand to his shoulder pushing Blaine back onto the bed.

No, no. No staying lying down. You don't have to get up. And no, you didn't forget. It's a surprise visit." Kurt said with a kind smile and a cheeky shoulder bob.

"Aw, thanks! Great surprise." Blaine settled bad onto the bed with a sigh, closing his eye at the delicious comfort and yawning.

Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't 100%. His boyfriend was typically so full of energy. Kurt thought that after being bed ridden for several days Blaine would be bouncing off the walls in general, let alone at Kurt's presence. "How are you? Are you feeling ok?"

Blaine opened his eye wider and tried to look more alert and awake. "Yes, yes. I didn't sleep very well last night because my eye was hurting, so I'm catching up on sleep now."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you. I'll come back some other time." Kurt started moving back towards the door with a small disappointed wave.

"No, no! Please stay. I miss you." The curly haired teenager used his best pout/doe eye combination to get his boyfriend to move back into the room.

I didn't take much to convince Kurt to stay with Blaine this moment and so Blaine's manipulation efforts were unnecessary. Kurt more than willingly came back into the room, sitting on the bed, level with Blaine's head and started running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I miss you too. So how is the eye?"

"It is ok, I guess. I haven't tried it out yet. It needs to stay covered a few more days." Kurt caresses were making it even harder for Blaine stay awake but he didn't want to waste his precious time with the blue eyed boy.

"But the pain is gone?" Kurt, always the worrier, asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm on happy pills." Blaine answered with an easy smile.

"Oh no." Kurt's eyes widened. "Not-sober Blaine is never good." He added with a mocking voice.

"I'm behaving, I promise." Blaine countered, closing his eye and happily snuggling his head closer to Kurt, encouraging the boy to keep the curl caress.

"Good." Silence fell between them for a few moments, both boys just enjoying the other's presence. Blaine however needed to keep the conversation going or he would surely fall asleep.

"So how is school?" he asked fighting another yawn.

"It's been ok. Mr Shuester found out he can't speak Spanish." Kurt answered lazily.

"Finally. It's surprising how long he pulled off teaching it." Neither Kurt nor Blaine actually had class with Mr Shuester – Kurt taking French and Blaine Italian- but the teacher's short comings were infamous throughout the school.

"Yes. He should get some sort of trophy for that. Which reminds me. Blaine, you won't believe this!" Kurt sat up straighter and said much more energetically, all signs of laziness gone from his voice. "I had the most bizarre conversation with Coach Sylvester the other day."

"More so than usual?"

"Oh, much much worse!" Kurt paused for an intense filled break before continuing in a doom's day voice. "She's decided to have a baby."

"Sue Sylvester in charge of a baby? A living baby? That should be illegal in at least 30 states." Blaine replied in horror.

"I know, but wait, it gets worse. So she's been to sperm banks to choose a donor and she was appalled by the… options she has. So-". Before he could continue Blaine interrupts him with a tone of utter disbelief and dread.

"Oh God, I think I see where this is going…"

"She sat down all the boys in Glee and tried to convince us to go "put our virile teen years to good use instead of defiling our gym socks".

Blaine's mouth fell open. "No! She actually said that?"

"Please, like I could make it up. She's insane."

"So what did everyone say?" The one eye pirate asked, not feeling so sleepy anymore.

"Nothing. We just sat there in disbelief until Mr Shuester took her away." Blaine snorted and Kurt shook his head, looking at the distance and remembering the atrocious moment. "She didn't want mine though." He added, in a disconnected tone, almost without realising he said it.

Blaine was truly confused by that "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Too late to take it back Kurt explained. "She told me. She said I shouldn't donate and let the _strangeness_ end with me."

Blaine couldn't believe that anyone could think that, let alone actually say it. But then again, nothing out of Sue Sylvester should shock anyone. "Now, that is crazy. You're beautiful. I wouldn't want anyone else's sperm. I _don't_ want anyone else's sperm. I like your sperm. Love your sperm, I-." Blaine's passionate discourse on his boyfriend's qualities was interrupted by said boyfriend.

"Ok, stop saying _sperm_!" Kurt slapped his hands on his tights, feeling the blood rushing to his cheek at the current topic of discussion. Kurt had come a long way from his baby penguin days but there were still limits to his comfort zone.

"Just saying… your gym socks are very lucky." Blaine started shrugging his shoulders and looking up at his boyfriend. "Well, were lucky… now I'm the lucky one." He added with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Blaine." Kurt said in a warning voice, his face drowning in blush.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done." Blaine said, looking away and putting his hands together on his belly on top of the covers. The picture perfect angel. Silence fell between them again for a few minutes, Blaine still thinking about the topic of discussion and Kurt trying to remember the real peace of news he wanted to share with his boyfriend.

"There's something else you won't believe." Kurt said when it finally came back to him.

"What?"

"Finn proposed." Kurt said simply.

"Proposed what?" Blaine asked, not following at all.

"What do you mean _what_? Marriage!" Kurt answered but it only made Blaine even more confused.

"What? To you?"

"WHAT? No, of course not!" Kurt's voice reached a high pitch that only dogs could hear. "To Rachel!"

"Oh!"

"What are these pain pills you are on? Seriously!" Kurt asked with incredulity and laughter.

"Sorry, sorry!" Blaine really had no explanation for that. How could he not have understood that right away? "What did she say?" He added wanting to move on with the conversation, finally getting the weight of the issue.

"She said yes." Kurt answered in a much more settled voice, calming back down and leaning against the bed head board and looking down at Blaine.

"What about NYADA?"

"That's what I asked. She said she still wants it, but she wants Finn too, always. So she said yes. They are engaged." He said, looking across the room again, re-living that moment too.

"You're kidding! That's mad!" Blaine ranted looking up at the ceiling past his boyfriend.

"I know." Kurt agreed.

"They are so young!"

"I know." Kurt agreed.

"I can't believe it."

Silence.

"What?" Blaine asked looking at the boy next to him, who was looking away. "You can?"

"Well…" Kurt started slowly, still unsure if he should say anything. "After she told me, I was so angry at Finn. I wanted to go home and yell at him. She stopped me and said _what would you do if Blaine proposed to you today_?" He paused, still not meeting his boyfriend's eye. "And… I see it." He added in an almost whisper.

Blaine was frozen. But contrary to what Kurt was thinking, he wasn't frozen out of fear of commitment of anything like that. No. Blaine was frozen because he thought about what_ he_ would do it _Kurt_ proposed to him today. And not too far behind the crazy he saw only beauty. The reflection of all his dreams coming true. He saw himself happy, safe, in love, and achieving all that he ever wanted in life in the company of the most perfect human being he had met. He was sure that whatever he was imagining would only pale in comparison to the real experience and only that realisation was enough to unlock from his frozen state. "I see it too." He said in a whisper too, almost as if volume could break this perfect and delicate snow flake of his dreams.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, eyes wide and searching. Blaine had taken so long to say anything he was almost starting to think he should get up and out of the room and never come back. "You do?" He asked, also keeping volume away from him and this moment.

"Yes." Blaine said in a smile that was only growing in every passing second, looking straight into Kurt's glasz eyes and finding a million more snowflakes in there. Kurt's smile also grew bigger and bigger, almost splitting his face in half. "Mind you, I only have the use of one eye right now so I have no sense of depth and I can't tell exactly how far away it is-". Blaine said in a much louder voice, now confident that his snowflake was safe in the confines of Kurt's love.

"Oh, far! Like, several years far." Kurt also brought his volume back up, gesticulating with his hands as a visual aid in expressing himself.

"Right! Absolutely." Blaine agreed readily. "Yes, but it _is_ there." He added, returning the normal volume to his voice and the honest smile to his lips. "I can see it."

Kurt reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Me too."


End file.
